The Last Atlantian
by SlytherinPrincess233031
Summary: One minute I'm eating dinner with my family, the next I'm washed ashore 12,000 years later. Follow me, Megaera Posidonius, the first daughter of Poseidon as I get accustomed to life at Camp Half Blood, as well as finding out what happened to me and dealing with my new half brother and his nosy girlfriend. Apparently a lot has changed in the last 12,000 years, go figure.
1. Arrival

The Last Atlantian  
Chapter One  
Arrival

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. I was afraid to open my eyes, but that didn't mean I couldn't use my other senses to get a feel of my surroundings.

My fingers twitched. Sand

I took a deep breath in. Salt water.

I could hear people far away, splashes in the water.

It was warm, and I could feel the heat on my face from the sun. That was what got me. Sun? Light, yes, but for the past few months, I hadn't felt the sun on my face. The last thing I remembered was a huge wave above me and darkness.

I could hear the voices getting nearer, a boy and a girl. He said something, and she was laughing. There was no way around this, I had to open my eyes. I had to deal with whatever was happening. Maybe I washed ashore on some island. But that didn't make sense, I didn't feel wet. It felt like my clothing had been sitting out in the sun all day.

I opened my eyes and my vision was assulted by the sun above me. I lifted my head and searched the horizon.

This was like no place I had ever seen before, it was so...foreign.

I was on a beach, that much I could have figured, a small ocean between me and another island. This island was filled with tall structures of metal. The buildings where I'm from are huge, but they were nothing compared to this. I shook my head, I could figure this all out later. I looked down at myself, my white dress was pristine, the gold belt around my waist sparkled in the light. I reached to my my head. My black curly hair, felt perfect, if not curlier, and I felt the circlet in place. I was the same, but everything around me had changed.

"Hey! You there!" I heard a male's voice behind me. I turned, seeing the pair I had heard only minutes before. The boy had dark hair, not unlike my own with green eyes, the same color as seaweed. He looked familiar, I just couldn't place it. The girl beside him, had blond hair and stormy grey eyes. Both were wearing two piece garments, orange on top and tan on the bottom.

"Who are you?" The girl asked me, looking me up and down, a slightly displeased look on her

face. Before I could answer, I saw a familiar face. This face I had not seen in a very, very long time. I didn't even know where he was, father hadn't come to see me in nearly fifty years to tell me of what was happening in the outside world.

"CHIRON!" I couldn't help but smile. At last, something I was familiar with. The centaur was gallopping down the beach towards us, from behind the two people. I could see him straining his eyes toward me, and as he got closer, he stopped. He was right behind the blond and the brunette, staring at me just as they were. But instead of confusion, he was looking at me in pure astonishment. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but no words came out.

"Chiron? Are you okay?" The blond asked, looking up at him. "You can't say you don't remember me, Chiron. You only visited the island with my father what? Fifty years ago?"

The boy with the green eyes raised his brows, looking at me in astonishment, looking between me and the centaur.

Chiron didn't immediately speak to me, instead, turned to our audience. "Percy, Annabeth, return to your respective cabins. We will have a councelor's meeting after dinner." He turned towards me. "Princess, we have a lot to talk about. Follow me."

I didn't see Percy and Annabeth's expressions, but I could hear their voices follow me as we walked up the beach. "Did he just say _princess_?"

-TLA-TLA-TLA-TLA-TLA-TLA-TLA-TLA-TLA-TLA-TLA-TLA-TLA-TLA-TLA-TLA-TLA-TLA-TLA-TLA-TLA-

We sat down in Chiron's office, he had somehow changed his appearance so he was sitting in something he called a "wheel-chair" because it was easier to move around in this place. We were in the Big House, or so he called it. He didn't explain much of anything to me as we walked from the beach, except we were in a place called Camp Half Blood, a place where demi-gods could be safe and train to fight monsters. It seemed a little far-fetched to me, gods usually handled the monsters, except for a few hand picked children of the gods. Why would this many demigods need training was beyond me.

Once we were comfortable and Chiron gave me a glass of water, which was cool as it made its way down my dry throat, he started to explain.

"For starters, Princess. You have been gone for a long time, I never knew you were still alive, and from what it seems, you seem to believe that your city existed only days ago, but in reality…we haven't heard from you or any of your people in nearly 12,000 years."

I didn't say anything, still trying to comprehend what my mentor just said. "So…my brothers?"

Chiron shook his head, "I honestly have no idea what happened. There have been rumors, many, but no facts about that faithful day."

A conch sounded in the distance, and Chiron looked up from his tea. "Dinner time," he said simply and looked at me. "I'm going but I want you to wait here. There will be a councelors meeting here in an hour, with the head's of each of the cabins. I want you, to the best of your abilities, to tell them who you are. I'll have a harpy bring you your food, I don't want to alert the campers to your arrival until we get this figured out. After the meeting, you will go to your cabin, or stay here, depending on whether your father claims you or not. I'll see you in an hour, Princess."

With that, Chiron wheeled himself out of the room, I could hear his hooves hit the wood as he stepped out onto the porch. I looked down at my water, what to tell everyone who I am. In theory, it was supposed to be an easy task. But to me, I didn't know what to say.

So for the next hour, I ran through my head about what to tell the cabin councelors when they returned from dinner, picking through my bread and cheese that the harpy brought me.

My head rose as I heard voices from the porch, and a dozen footsteps walk into the Big House. I took a deep breath and stood in the hallway outside of the room they were gathered, catching the end on Chiron's monologue.

"…Now, as to the reason that I summoned you all here tonight, we have a surprise guest who showed up this afternoon on the beach."

I took that as my entrance and walked into the room. I took in the looks of surprise at my attire, much different than the t-shirts and shorts they were all wearing, according to Chiron that's what they were called.

"Hello," I spoke softly, pushing a curl out of my face, tucking the lock of hair behind my ear. I cleared my throat, suddenly nervous. These children were all looking at me expectantly, especially Percy and Annabeth, who were sitting side by side, fingers intertwined. Before I spoke, I took a look at the people around me. We were all sitting or standing around a table with a net in the middle. Chiron was standing beside me, and next to him, against the wall, stood a very muscular man with a rainbow on his arm. Percy and Annabeth sat on a two person green couch, and sitting on the arm rest was a very pretty blond girl with flowers woven throughout her hair. Beside her were two boys with mischievous grins on their face. There was a tan boy with black hair tinkering with some kind of medal contraption in his hands next to a pretty brunette with a small braid in her hair. She seemed to be trying to be unnoticable, which wasn't happening. There were a few more people, but one who really stuck out was a boy she wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't studying the room. He was standing in the shadows, twisting a skull ring around his finger.

"I just got here, as you know. Percy and Annabeth found me on the beach. I honestly have no idea how I got there, the last thing I remember, I was home, at dinner with my brothers. We heard screaming…and we all ran outside, and I saw everyone in my city tunning inland. A shadow was coming over us all and a wall of water consumed everything…" I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Anyways," I said, clearing my throat. "That was a long time ago, apparently." I snuck a glance at Chiron. "You've all heard about this, evidently. I can't believe that so much time has passed. The event that I'm talking about is the sinking of Atlantis, and my name is Princess Megaera, sister or Atlas, Gadeirus, Ampheres, Evaemon, Mneseus, Autochthon, Elasippus, Mestor, Azaes and Diaprepes, daughter of Cleito and—" but I didn't get to finish. There was a gasp that went through the room before all eyes went to Percy, who just stared above my head, his eyes wide. I followed his eyes and looked up, only to see a shape of a trident floating there, above my head. "Poseidon…" I spoke, even though I knew they all knew. That's why Percy looked familiar when I first saw him, he looked just like my brothers.

Chiron cleared his voice, "All hail Princess Megaera Posidonius, the first daughter of Poseidon, the last Atlantian!"

**Authors Note: Okay so here is my new story. I'm at work…just sitting around and I've had an idea like this for a while so I just…started it. Tell me what you think and whether I should continue it or not. Follow/Comment/Favorite please! I'll give you a cookie! :D**


	2. Dreams

**Authors Note: Bored at work again! Yay 13 hour shifts at the hospital :D Anyways, before I continue with this story, I have cookies to give out! To **_**Amandla123**_** and **_**MooneyMonster**_** who both favorited and followed this story :D You have no idea how much I appreciate it. Tell your friends about this story if you will, and please comment, just to tell me your input. If you read this authors note, I thank you. Usually I just skip over them when I read, which probably isn't the best idea. You have no idea what could be in them. I could very well write down lottery numbers that would win you a fortune. However, I can't tell the future, or the past. I'm no Edgar Cayce (and if you know who that is, I applaud you). Anyways, you probably want to get on with this story, I know I do. Hopefully I'll be able to write a chapter each day I work, maybe some days I don't but who knows. I work this weekend so hopefully at least 1 more chapter in a few days! Like I said before, Comment/Favorite/Follow if you please :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus, that all goes to Rick Riordan. The city of Atlantis, though, started with Pluto and while I may make up a few things, it all started with him.**

The Last Atlantian

Chapter Two

Dreams

_"Hello," I spoke softly, pushing a curl out of my face, tucking the lock of hair behind my ear. I cleared my throat, suddenly nervous. These children were all looking at me expectantly, especially Percy and Annabeth, who were sitting side by side, fingers intertwined. Before I spoke, I took a look at the people around me. We were all sitting or standing around a table with a net in the middle. Chiron was standing beside me, and next to him, against the wall, stood a very muscular man with a rainbow on his arm. Percy and Annabeth sat on a two person green couch, and sitting on the arm rest was a very pretty blond girl with flowers woven throughout her hair. Beside her were two boys with mischievous grins on their face. There was a tan boy with black hair tinkering with some kind of medal contraption in his hands next to a pretty brunette with a small braid in her hair. She seemed to be trying to be unnoticable, which wasn't happening. There were a few more people, but one who really stuck out was a boy she wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't studying the room. He was standing in the shadows, twisting a skull ring around his finger._

_"I just got here, as you know. Percy and Annabeth found me on the beach. I honestly have no idea how I got there, the last thing I remember, I was home, at dinner with my brothers. We heard screaming…and we all ran outside, and I saw everyone in my city tunning inland. A shadow was coming over us all and a wall of water consumed everything…" I felt a tear slide down my cheek._

_"Anyways," I said, clearing my throat. "That was a long time ago, apparently." I snuck a glance at Chiron. "You've all heard about this, evidently. I can't believe that so much time has passed. The event that I'm talking about is the sinking of Atlantis, and my name is Princess Megaera, sister or Atlas, Gadeirus, Ampheres, Evaemon, Mneseus, Autochthon, Elasippus, Mestor, Azaes and Diaprepes, daughter of Cleito and—" but I didn't get to finish. There was a gasp that went through the room before all eyes went to Percy, who just stared above my head, his eyes wide. I followed his eyes and looked up, only to see a shape of a trident floating there, above my head. "Poseidon…" I spoke, even though I knew they all knew. That's why Percy looked familiar when I first saw him, he looked just like my brothers._

_Chiron cleared his voice, "All hail Princess Megaera Posidonius, the first daughter of Poseidon, the last Atlantian!"_

That night, I stayed in the Big House, my room was the color of the ocean, a bluish green that shimmered, as if the walls were moving. The ceiling was white, as was the bed, fluffy and white as the clouds. It was a nice room, but I felt clausterphobic, my bedroom back home was open, atop one of the hills in the middle of the city. My gold gilded bed had been in the middle of the room, a mound of pillows covered the bed. I missed it. As I lay in my room in the Big House, it was hard to believe that my memories were from thousands of years ago, I could swear that only yesterday I was sitting down with my brothers in the temple of our father for a feast on the summer solstice. But that was long ago. And I would never see my brothers again. No one knew what happened to them. No one knew what happened to me.

I sat up suddenly, my eyes wide. They could still be alive, in a stasis of living, so to speak. It was thuroughly possibly. After 12,000 years, I had shown up out of the blue, why couldn't they.

As I thought about this, I couldn't decide if them returning was a good thing or not. They were my brothers, obviously, but Atlantis was destroyed for a reason. I had been piecing things together all night, the gods had been angry. Especially Athena. It was her, somehow, I don't know how she did it, but she was the one who destroyed our civilization. After our army's attack on Athens, where we joined with the Romans, we almost won. I don't even know what happened to our nation's soldiers. Atlantis was gone before we recieved word.

I didn't even realize that I had laid back down, and I was too tired to keep my eyes open. Within seconds, I was asleep.

But to think I could have a good nights sleep after everything that had happened today...apparently the gods couldn't allow it.

Literally, it was all the god's fault. As soon as I fell asleep, I found myself in front of them all, small compared to their huge thrones, the Olympians sitting around me, me in the middle of their circle.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and my eyes immediately went to my father. He looked down at me apolligetically, but behind that, I could see the surprise. He didn't know I was alive, so the dad-keeping-me-alive-until-the-world-really-needed-me idea was out. I glanced around, looking at the other deities, my gaze stopping on Athena, who was avoiding my gaze.

"Megaera Posidonius, welcome back," a thundering voice boomed from my left. I turned, and immediately got down on one knee, bowing my head. "Lord Zeus."

I could hear his chuckle as he turned to his brother, "Always so polite, your Megaera."

He seemed to be in an uncharacteristically good mood, and seemed as if the other gods and goddesses picked up on this as well. "Why didn't we turn her into an immortal?" he turned to his wife. "I mean, she's a nice girl, a lot better than her brothers I mean."

Poseidon stiffened, glaring at his brother. "They were nothing compared to some of your sons, brother. At least mine were one civilization, rather than multiple all battling against each other."

Zeus scoffed, shaking his head. He looked back at me, a smile on his face.

In all honesty, it kind of freaked me out. The Zeus I knew rarely smiled, especially to a demigod that wasn't his own. "Megaera, we were quite surprised when you showed up at our camp this afternoon. Would you care to explain?"

I stood up slowly, taking deep breaths. "Well, Lord Zeus, I have no idea how I came to be here. The last thing I remember was my world being shrouded in black by the wave," I glared over at Athena. She was studying her fingernails, of course.

The God of the Sky tapped his chin with his forefinger, looking down at me with speculating eyes. "If that's the case, we have a job for you."

I expected him to continue, to tell me what my job was. Nope, he looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something. The room was silent for a few seconds, nearly a minute, before I couldn't take it anymore. "Anything, my Lord," I bent my head in respect.

I could almost hear the smile on his face. "I expect you to find out what happened. You will attend camp normally, but you will also spend your time here. You will spend each weekend with another Olympian interrogating the minor gods and goddesses, doing anything to help your memory."

"Yes, Lord Zeus," I said, confused. I would figure out all of this later.

"Your schedule will be brought to you when you wake up. Sleep well, Megaera," her father spoke for the first time in the last few minutes. I wasn't able to say anything before the scene dissolved before my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone,**

**I'm sorry to say that this is not an update. I'm working on it, but all my stories are on my work computer and sometimes I just don't have the time. Anyways, I wanted to ask if anyone would want to help give ideas for this story, maybe even help me write it. I have ideas, but I just don't know where to start, or how to go. I also don't know what you guys want to read, what will keep you interested. Review this or PM me if you have ideas or would like to co-write a chapter or so. **

**I'll love you forever 33333**

**-Lindsey**


End file.
